The Life of Nobility
Okay, my first poor attempt at a Fan Fiction. Obviously, I don't own any warrior cats, so, yeah, you get the picture--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 14:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool's View Leafpool looked down at her dying father, his flank hardly rising. No herb could help him. His sickness had spread too far for any medicine cat to treat. She could only numb his pain. It was Starclan's fate, they were calling Thunderclan's greatest leader to them. She had forgot the lies, the betrayal of her own daughter, and consequences of her fate, seeing her leader in such pain. Her mother's sprit was there, gently speaking to her mate. "Firestar, it is your time to join me, very soon." Graystripe walked in wearily, leaning on Blossomfall. He spoke to his greatest friend, his best one. "Firestar, join your mate. Live free in Starclan. Be with the Warriors of our past." He touched noses for the final time, and left. "Leafpool." Firestar croaked. She bent down to her leader's side, listening to his last wish of her. "You were a great medicine cat, be one again. Be a medicine cat once more." he finished as his spirt drifted off. "NO! Father! Don't leave me! Don't leave your clan! Brambleclaw is all but dead!" she begged. "Lionblaze shall lead. He shall lead us greatly." Firestar took a final breathe, and spoke no more. The final Life of Nobility was gone. The life that let Firestar slip from this world to the next gracefully. All of camp was silent. I will be a medicine cat, I will be one, thought Leafpool, choking back grief. And will serve my clan. Sandstorm's View I looked to my fellow StarClan cats. Bluestar nodded grimly. I knew it was time. I drifted down to the Lake shore and made my way to camp. Jayfeather saw me, his eyes full of sorrow, and twitched his tail towards his den. I followed the scent of my mate, lying on a soft nest. He scented me, and looked up at me with love in his heart."Shh... Firestar, the pain is almost over. It is your time to join me, very soon." He nodded, sending searing pain throughout his body. Graystripe came in, leaning on his daughter, and spoke to his departing best friend. As he was leaving, he sensed my spirt, only as friends could, and whispered, "Please tell Millie and Silverstream I love them. That I love them with all my heart. Tell them it will be soon when I join them." I would, for he lost his mate only a half-moon ago. Firestar was almost with me, and I went to be with my daughter. She was shocked at her leader's pain, but only looked at me for comfort. "Daughter, listen to your father. You must be a medicine cat. It is, and always was, your fate." Leafpool could only nod. Firestar's pelt was now full of stars, and he had joined us. The cats who tearfully left pain in the past life for our peace. Our tails twined, and we left the lake for a final time. Firestar hesitated. He knew that his clan lay behind in the snow covered forest. He sighed, but did not look back. Jayfeather's View The cats came. Sandstorm, dead for nearly three seasons, walked through camp towards my den. She met my gaze and I nodded. Her ghostly figure dissapered through the opening. Other silvery cats stood further back, paying their respects to a leader who would soon join them. They stood like they were in a vigil that would soon come. A cry came from his den, and every cat, from the sickest elder, to Icecloud's youngest kit, felt the hopelessness in the tone. Two spirt cats emerged and their love was strong. I could feel it. The love they shared sent a ripple of hope to the clan on this terrible, terrible day. Firestar looked towards the clan he had belonged to for so long, the clan he had led through the hardest times they had ever imagined possible, and sighed. The sigh said so much. It held the love of his clan, the warmth in his heart, and most of all, the readiness to move on. With one final glance, his tail twinned with Sandstorm's, and the left for the shining Silverpelt. Firestar's View The greencough took him. Firestar was twitching, coughing as he wanted it to end. It was tome for the Propecy that Skywatcher gave him long ago, as a young leader. Lionblaze was to lead. The time of Fire shall flicker on in the Lion's Reign. A beautiful scent entered the den; Sandstorm was there. Love was there. Hope was in the camp. Hope shall naver die out in the shadow of the bold flames that lead Thunderclan. Starclan sent her to comfort the hero in his final moments; to ease his pain as no herb could. "Sandstorm," Firestar whispered. "Sandstorm, I love you." continued the leader. He turned to Leafpool. "Do your clan's job, what they need, a medicine cat. I will not be here for you. Time to join your mother, your daughter..." Firestar was leaving, and he didn't fight it. All cats must end as this. Firestar wanted his last life to guide him gracefully to past warriors. And then, it was over. He was Gone. He was dead. Lionblaze's View Every cat was pacing around the camp, paws kneading the ground. After Firestar started coughing a half-moon ago, the senior warriors and the elders stood as if they grieving, but the death had not happened yet. His own kit tried to peer into Jayfeather's den. He picked up Sunkit and set her down by her mother in the Nursery. The coughs and struggles were coming less often, and sent shudders down the golden tom's back. Brambleclaw had sacrificed himself to save Cherrypaw when the young apprentice had been attacked by a dog. Firestar had been to weak to even lap at the catmint that Jayfeather and surprisingly, Leafpool, had begged him to eat. "Lionblaze" said a grieving voice. Lionblaze turned around to see Leafpool, her amber eyes full of pain. "Firestar- he's about to join Starclan. He said you will lead." "What?!" Lionblaze gave a startled gasp. "Me- Me? But I was never deputy! I don't know how!" Leafpool's amber eyes glittered with sorrow. "I'm sorry," She said simply. "But I must ease my father's journey to Starclan." She turned around, and padded out. An anguished cry came from the den. He knew that it was from Leafpool's sorrow, not from the dying leader. "The prophecy is nearly complete." An ancient voice called, before fading. "Lead all the clans into battle for the battle where Starclan must win." More to come. If you have any ideas, please leave it on the talk page.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Leopardkit's Fanfictions